A tea ball, also known as a tea infuser, is a device having a basket in which loose, dried tea leaves are placed for steeping in hot water. Oftentimes the basket is spherical in shape. Known tea balls can require the person making tea to handle the basket while filling or emptying the basket. Especially when emptying the basket, handling the basket can result in the person's hands getting wet and also the basket can be hot.
A flour wand is a device for applying a fine layer of flour onto dough. Known flour wands include a handle attached to a basket in which the flour is placed. Oftentimes the handle is spring-loaded to bias the basket toward a closed position. Having a spring-loaded handle can result in complications when loading flour into the basket of the flour wand.